Roomates
by sarah.ambadassador
Summary: Santana and Rachel share a dorm in college, and having being so attracted to each other, they decide to take advantage of that. / Smut
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I started college, I've had almost every single class with Rachel Berry. It is not an easy task. How can you be so annoyed with someone, but be so attracted to them at the same time? To make it worse, she was my roommate. That little hobbit is just asking for her face to be punched every time she complains about her life. I couldn't do that though, because there's just someting about her that makes me want her more than anyhting.

Once I got back to my dorm, I noticed Rachel was asleep. I looked down to see that you could see straight up her skirt. She was wearing pink, lace panties. It immediatley turned me on. I shook it off, and started to work on my paper for english. I kept getting sidetracked, though. "..mm Santana.. you're so.. hot," Rachel murmered from behind me. I turned around to see that she was talking in her sleep. What was she dreaming about? Obviously it was turning her on. I could see that her panties were getting a little bit wet. I walked over to her bed and lightly shook her. If she was getting turned on, I was going to take advantage of that. "Berry, wake up," I whispered, directly in her ear. She groaned, and started to open her eyes.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" I asked her, giving her a little smirk. Her eyes shot open, and I could tell that she knew what I was talking about. "If you are so turned on by me, you should really just tell me." She looked down, and blushed. "Well, it's kinda hard not to be turned on my you, I mean have you looked in the mirror?" She responed, her voice raspy. I looked at her for a moment, and then smiled. "You should know that I feel the same way about you," I said, brushing her messy hair out of her face. "Well, that's good to know," she responded, as she pulled me on top of her. At first, it suprized me, but after a second I liked it.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. Our breathing began to get heavy, and the only thing separating us was a small amount of clothing. Once the kiss deepened, I slid my hand up her thigh, under her skirt. I slid my thumb over her panties, barely rubbing her clit. A moaned escaped her mouth, as I continued kissing her. I moved my hand, and started to unbutton her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra, so it was easy access. Once, I removed her shirt, I sucked on her right nipple while I massaged her left. They were getting very hard, so I started making kisses down her stomach. Once I got to her skirt, I slid it off leaving her in just her underwear.

"Damn, Berry. You're soaked," I said, seductivley. My hands slid down her stomach, and I slowly took off her panties. I looked up at her, and I kissed her hipbone lightly. Then I made my way down to her clit, and sucked on it gently. Another moan came out of her mouth, and I continued sucking. My fingers began to move around her slit, then eventually I began pumping it in and out out her wet pussy. She was so tight, so I put another finger in and pumped harder and faster. "Holy shit! Faster," she moaned, as she bit her bottom lip. Her head leaned back on the pillow, and I pumped faster like she demanded.

"Oh my god!" She moaned, and her walls tightened around my fingers. Once she came down from her climax, I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean. She tasted amazingly sweet. "Now it's your turn, " Rachel said, with her seductive smirk. "You know I'd love that, but I have to go to my next class. You can later tonight," I gave her a wink, and grabbed my bag to leave the room. Now all I can think about is tonight, and how _hot _it's going to be.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Once I got to my class, I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. Thoughts kept stirring through my mind, and the image of Rachel Berry in her panties wouldn't leave my head. I was already so horny, and I still had 30 minutes left in this class. I thought I was going to die. My thoughts started racing, again. Every thought was about Rachel, but I loved it.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, my class was over. I gathered my books, and made my way over to the door.I was so ready to get back to Rachel.

I made my way to the dorm, to find her sprawled out on the bed in the sexiest, black langeri imaginable. The smirk on her face made me extremely turned on, and I couldn't help but start stripping off my clothes. I got down to me just in my underwear, then I went over to straddle her.

"Did you think about me in class, San?" She asked me, seductivley. "I was thinking about you. I almost needed to get started without you, but I didn't want to spoil the fun now," I swear, I was about to explode hearing her tease me like that.

She turned me over, so she was on top. Her hands slid down my stomach to the waistine of my panties. I was getting extremely turned on, then her finger pushed my panties aside and grazed my folds.

"Now, who did this to you?" She knew exactly who. I was so wet, and she was the cause of it. She continued to tease me by grazing her finger across my clit over my panties. She inched them over my legs and threw them on the floor.

"I have a little suprize for you," as she said that, she smirked. Her suprizes were always wonderful. I looked over, and she pulled something out of a box. It was a shiny, new vibe, and I know that she's going to tease me until I can't take it anymore. She turned it on, but instead of using it on me, she sat down on the floor, opened her legs, and started rubbing it around her pussy.

"You like that, Lopez? You like watching me get myself off?" She was being so seductive, I thought I was going to burst. She made circles around her clit, and by the look on her face I could tell she was enjoying it. "You want me to fuck you? Do you want me to use this on you, baby?" God, she was just asking for it.

"Fuck, yes I do Rach," I couldn't take her teasing me anymore. She grinned and walked over to where I was sitting. The vibrator was already set on high, so right when she placed it to my clit, I let out a loud moan.

"Oh, fuck that feels so good!" She kept on making circles around my clit, and it was sending bursts of excitement. Her fingers moved along my folds, and she started pumping two fingers in and out slowly. It felt so good, and she could tell that I was getting close.

"Want me to go faster babe?" She asked, but all I could do was moan and nod my head. It felt so good! Her fingers were pumping in and out of me at a very fast pace, and the vibrator made me go crazy.

"God, Rach I'm almost there!" I moaned, and closed my eyes shut.

"Cum for me, San. You're so fucking hot right now, just cum for me baby." Her words drove me off the wall! "Oh fuck!" My walls closed around her fingers, and I collapsed on the bed.

"That was wonderful, Rach."

"Glad to help, babe."

For the rest of the night, we just layed in bed and talked. That was surely a side of Rachel that was very suprizing to me, and it was the hottest thing I have ever experienced.


End file.
